Italy (Feliciano Vargas)
Summary Italy (イタリア Itaria) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the representation of the northern part of Italy and is part of the Axis Powers. He is also referred to as Italy Veneziano (イタリア・ヴェネチアーノ Itaria Venechiāno). Between 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Feliciano Vargas (フェリシアーノ・ヴァルガス Ferishiāno Varugasu). Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Italy (Human Name: Feliciano Vargas) Origin: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Age: Physically: 20. Actual: 1000+ Classification: Country Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hacking, Preparation, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8) , Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Transmutation, Regeneration (Mid), Abstract Existence, Multilingualism, Lesser Realist Concept, Military Strategist. Attack Potency: Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Should be comparable to Basch. Should be slightly weaker than Francis, who in his youth managed to 'kill' the Holy Roman Empire. Defeated Turkey himself in the past. Should be comparable to the other Axis' members.) Speed: At least Subsonic on his own, with Relativistic combat speed (Comparable to China who could react to beams of pure light, fought several aliens in single combat). Has the ability go up to Supersonic+ but only with the assistance of military planes Lifting Strength: Class 100 via power-scaling off of Russia. Striking Strength: Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class Durability: Small Country level, possibly Large Country level ( Is the embodiment of Italy in order to kill him it is necessary to destroy the landmass, the culture or population, or change the borders, nature, and name of the nation. Also, should have similar durability to Russia) Stamina: Superhuman (Possibly higher. Was stated and able to run 25 km a day nonstop when retreating in a desert climate from Britain, could be comparable to Australia who has easily gone for a 10 km swim (6 miles) and has mentioned he has swum across the Dover Straight which is 34 km long (21 miles). Range: Standard melee range normally. However, with the aid of technology and military capabilities, it can potentially be planetary. Standard Equipment: Any Italian firearm or other weapons. Intelligence: Genius. '''The nations speak every human language, created their own exclusive language, been around from hundreds to thousands of years, and are military strategists with countless battle experience. '''Weaknesses: He tends to give up very easily. At the sight of any danger, however, he was noted to be able to take down Turkey at one point in his early history. Italy should not be underestimated. Tends to retreat with his armed forces than go on the offensive. Note: ' *'Immortality: As all Hetalia nations, Italy is effectively immortal, as long as the idea of Italy exists, and his country/landmass is physically intact, he will also exist in some capacity. A concept manipulator or a High 6-A character (Who could destroy at least a continent) can easily defeat them. *'Arsenal: '''With sufficent preparation, Italy can also command the entirety of The Italian Armed Forces '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Comedy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Military Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6